Amor correspondido
by ambaraaa
Summary: Rin y Sesshomaru se conocen gracias a un golpe de ella, Inuyasha y Miroku le jugaran una broma/mentira a sesshomaru para que estén juntos...
1. Chapter 1 mejores amigos

**Mejores amigos**

**Inuyasha y Miroku son hermanos adoptivos, se conocen desde los 5 años, y han sido mejores amigos desde entonces. Rin la conocen unos años más tarde, y van al mismo curso . Todo empezó así…**

**Miroku 5 años.**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad, un niño de ojos azules, con ropas sucias, estaba en el columpio solo, llorando. Del otro lado un niño de cabellos plateados lo veía curioso, acercadnos a él.

-hola me llamo Inuyasha!- sentándose al lado, en otro columpio.

- Miroku hola- el de ojos azules miraba al suelo.

-porque lloras?- dándole un pañuelo.

-estoy solo… mi papá acaba de morir y no tengo familia…

-quieres ser mi amigo?

-si…- con una sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo - Inuyasha le tomo una mano guiándolo a donde estaba una mujer- mamá!

-Inuyasha!- dándole un beso a su hijo, viendo al otro de ojos azules- cómo te llamas niño?- pregunto amable Izayoi al de ojos azules.

-me llamo Miroku señora- viéndola.

-porque tienes esas ropas?

-mamá, Miroku es huérfano…- Izayoi lo miro- se puede quedar con nosotros?

-tenemos que preguntarle a tu padre…- Izayoi tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la de Miroku guiándolo a la casa.

* * *

Miroku se queda atónito con la casa de su nuevo amigo, viendo todo limpio y elegante. Izayoi llamo a su marido y a su hijo, haciéndolos sentar en el sofá viendo a Miroku junto con Inuyasha.

-Izayoi?- ella mira a su marido- este niño?

-quería decirles a ustedes dos, si no les importa tener, alguien nuevo en la familia?

-tendría otro hermano además de Inuyasha?- pregunto el hermano mayor.

-si..

-estoy de acuerdo!- contento el mayor.

-y tu amor?

-también!- el hombre miro a Miroku- hijo mi nombre es Inu no taisho, ella es mi esposa Izayoi, puedes decirnos mamá y papá.

-hola me llamo Sesshomaru soy el hermano mayor de Inuyasha…

Miroku se acerco a su nueva familia abrazándolos.

* * *

**Rin 12 años.**

Era mitad de año, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban caminados a la secundaria. Al llegar a la escuela entran a su clase sentándose en el fondo justo antes que su profesor.

-buenos días clase!- el profesor sentándose en su asiento.

-buenos días- todos.

-bueno clase! Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, pase señorita…- entro una chica no muy alta, delgada, con anteojos, brackets y una colita al costado- preséntate!

-hola me llamo Rin Hasekura y tengo 12 años…

- bueno señorita Hasekura siéntese… -Ella se sentó en la primera fila.

Al terminar las clases Rin salió caminando buscando su casillero, distraída con el papel de la dirección torpeza con una chica.

-lo siento no te vi!- Rin dándole una mano a la chica.

-que eres tonta!Que haces aquí cerebrito con tal mal gusto…

-no te hice nada, para que me estés insultando…

-cállate! Sabrás que en esta escuela mando yo!- de atrás de ella aparecieron unas chicas- y tu eres menos que un cero a la izquierda!- tirándola al suelo.

-ah!- Rin estaba en el suelo, cuando vio sus anteojos tirado, al intentar agarrarlo la chica que la tiro se los levanto.

-no necesitas esto nerd- partiéndolos por la mitad, tirándoselos en el suelo.

Rin se puso a llorar recogiendo sus pedazos rotos, cuando una mano la ayudo a levantarse.

-estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha dándole los pedazos rotos de sus anteojos.

-gracias! Era lo que esperaba de la niña fea…- Rin dio media vuelta.

-espera!- dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku.

- qué pasa?- viéndolos con la poca vista.

-quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- ofreció Miroku.

-está bien…

* * *

Caminaron en la misma dirección, Rin vio su casa.

-gracias por ayudarme! Esa es mi casa- señalándola.

-bromeas no?!- Inuyasha.

-no…

-somos vecinos, vivimos al lado!

-ah! Entonces somos amigos?- Rin dándole una mano.

-claro! Me llamo Inuyasha!

- y yo Miroku!

-Rin! Entonces seremos amigos!

Ambos se despidieron de Rin y ellos se fueron a su casa, contando todo lo que paso ese día a sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2 expulsados

**Capitulo 2: Expulsados.**

En una de las mejores universidades de Japón, se escucho una explosión en una de las salas de laboratorio, y un grito de furia.

**Pro Inuyasha.**

Estábamos en una de las oficinas del director del colegio, que claramente nos odia!Y siempre nos echa la culpa de todo… ese no es el punto, Miroku al lado mío, estaba con la cabeza baja y Rin contenía la risa.

-Son una verdadera decepción!- nos grito el director, un viejo amargado- como ocasionaron la explosión?!

Yo mire a Rin a mi lado que no quiso decir nada.

-señorita Hasekura…- ella lo miro aterrada- usted es una de mis mejores estudiantes… quien fue?

-bueno…

-esto es ridículo fue un accidente!- grito Miroku- se no mesclo una solución que salió mal…

El director nos miraba, sin creernos mucho.

-esta es el, decimo quinto esta semana de sus "accidentes"- nos miro muy molesto- y señor Inuyasha Taisho y señor Miroku Taisho, considérense expulsados de esta institución!

-qué?! No nos puede expulsar por un accidente así!- dije yo protestando, por lo injusto que era ese viejo.

-porque los expulsa a ellos, y no a mi?-Rin nos miraba- yo ocasione la explosión! Es mi culpa! No tiene que expulsarles!

-no hable sin sentido señorita Hasekura! Taishos tomen sus cosas y retírense.

**Pro narrador (yo)**

Inuyasha y Miroku se levantaron de su asiento tomando sus mochilas, retirándose por la puerta. Rin los vio salir, sin aguantar las ganas de seguir a sus amigos, se levanto haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

-señorita Hasekura, si se retira en este momento, considérese expulsada!

-entonces, hasta nunca señor!

Rin salió al pasillo corriendo, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida viéndolos que se dirigían a su casa.

-Inuyasha! Miroku!- Rin salto a los brazos de Inuyasha, abrazándolo- somos amigos ,nunca nos separaríamos!- lo abrazo a Miroku.

-tiene razón la señorita Rin!- Miroku colocando en brazo, en el hombro de Rin.

Inuyasha lo imito, para luego caminar a su casa. Llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha entrando sigilosamente, para ver si estaba su padre.

-Inuyasha no creo que estén…- Rin siguiéndolo de atrás.

-si están, no sé donde…

-creo que papá estará en el estudio Inuyasha…

Los tres fueron al estudio de su padre, viendo si estaba.

-no está…- Inuyasha mirando para todos los lados- crees que se fue…

-si- Miroku entro al estudio.

-no deberías entrar, que tal si esta por aquí- Rin detrás de él, tomándolo de la camisa.

-es cierto y papá nunca debe saber que…

-saber qué Inuyasha?- él al escucharlo se congelo, Rin y Miroku se quedaron viéndolo- y no me dirán nada?

-hola señor Inu no taisho!- Rin lo saludo con una mano.

-papá hola!- dijeron Miroku e Inuyasha.

-que hacen aquí?

-bu- bueno eh…- Inuyasha no sabía que decir- nos expulsaron…

-qué?!

- pero esta vez no fue nuestra culpa!

-ah… Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin- les indico a que se sentaran- les conseguiré una nueva inscripción… y no se repetirá! Me entendieron?!

-si…

-Rin…- Inu no taisho la miro- tu tía ma dejo a cargo tuyo… también pagaré tu inscripción!

-gracias señor!- lo abrazo- me iré a mi casa nos vemos!- se fue del lugar.

-nosotros también nos iremos padre!- Miroku e Inuyasha estaban caminando a la entada.

-esperen!- ellos se volvieron a sentar- tengo que decirles…

-nos castigaras?!

-no nos dejaras salir?!

-no, hace rato que quería sacarlos de ese escuela…

-entonces que nos dirás papá?

-no es nada malo, Inuyasha si lo piensas así…- su padre lo miro- Sesshomaru…

-mi hermano, que pasa con él?

-estaba en Estados Unidos…- Miroku no entendía el punto de su padre.

-bueno él me dijo que termino con sus estudios, y vendrá mañana!

-qué bueno! Otra vez estará en casa, bueno está bien por mí…- Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-y desde cuando quiere volver… casi nunca llama o manda algo!

-siempre te ha enviado cosas Inuyasha…

-bueno…

-estas enojado con él, porque se fue?

-ja! No lo extraño!- saliendo del estudio junto con Miroku.

-ah! Que muchacho tan orgulloso…


	3. Chapter 3 nuevos estudiantes

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos estudiantes, amor a primera vista... con pelea.**

-Kagome!- llamo una chica con pelo azabache en una colita alta- que bueno que te encuentro!

-Sango! Porque vienes corriendo?- viendo que su amiga se inclinaba, tomando aire.

-Ayame me conto, que hoy abría unos chicos nuevos!

-y?

-y! y que tenemos posibilidad que sean guapísimos!

-jajá! Es posible que si!

La campana sonó y comenzaron las clases.

-Kagome-llamo una chica peli-roja- puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-claro que si Ayame…

El profesor entro a la sala.

-bien! vamos a comenzar con la calas de literatura… pero antes, quisiera presentarles a tres alumnos nuevos, pasen…

Miroku paso primero, Inuyasha lo siguió y por ultimo Rin.

-preséntense…- mirándolos.

-bueno- Miroku primero- me llamo Miroku Taisho, tengo 22 años…- paso a sentarse en el asiento de atrás.

-mi nombre es Rin Hasekura y tengo 21 años…- se sentó al costado de Miroku.

-y yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 22 años bla bla bla…- se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Inuyasha no debiste hacerlo!- en vos baja- sabes que no nos tienen que expulsar!

-Rin tiene razón Inuyasha…

-está bien!

* * *

Al terminar las clases, todos se retiraban a sus casas, Inuyasha, Miroku y Rin se quedaron un rato más. Kagome y Sango entraron al salón, viéndolos salir.

-hola! -Saludo Kagome a ellos.

-hola!- Rin dándole una mano- me llamo Rin!

-Kagome Higurashi!

-Sango Murasaki!- Rin les dio la mano.

-Rin tenemos que irnos- Inuyasha llamando su atención.

-está bien… adiós!

* * *

En la casa de Inuyasha, en su habitación, estaban los tres viendo una película de terror.

-esto es horrible cámbiale!- dijo Rin asustada.

-no seas tan miedosa Rin! Es solo una película!

-pero no me gusta!

-está bien! cambiaremos si nos preparas algo de tomar…

-ah! De acuerdo solo lo hago porque tengo sed…

* * *

En la cocina Rin estaba mesclando el jugo, colocándolo en una jara para sus amigos, cuando escucha a alguien entrar, ella creyendo que era un de esos tontos, queriéndole hacer una broma, le pega una abofeteada al que estaba atrás.

-no cresas Inuyasha! Que…- viendo que era muy diferente a Inuyasha, pero tenía el mismo pelo, pero más blanco y largo, dos ojos dorados que la dejo sin palabra.

-quien eres tú?!- con una mano en su mejilla.

-ah!- viéndolo con su mano marcada- ah perdón! creí que eras Inuyasha o Miroku haciéndome una broma!

- pero no contestaste! quien eres tu?!

-perdón soy Rin!- dándole la mano, Sesshomaru se dio vuelta sin querer hablarle o verla- oye! No se le da la espalda a la gente!

-para tu información! A las personas no se les golpea! Siendo que tú no eres de esta casa…

-eres un tonto! No sé, qué rayos haces aquí?!

-vivo aquí…- dándose vuelta con una sonrisa burlona- y tu no creo…

-no soy tu! Me llamo Rin! no tu!- Rin se acerco a él.

-bueno Rin… lárgate de aquí! Si te pagan para estar aquí, yo te pagare el doble para que te vayas!

-no soy una sirvienta!

* * *

Miroku estaba sediento, al igual que Inuyasha.

-oye Inuyasha-Miroku levantándose de su lugar- iré por Rin…

-es cierto ella nunca tarda…

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, escuchando gritos en la cocina, al ver quiénes eran entraron.

-Sesshomaru?!- Inuyasha llamándolo- que haces aquí?

Sesshomaru lo miro, olvidando que estaba peleando con Rin.

-hola hermanito!- saludándolo con su mano.

-que haces peleando con Rin?- Sesshomaru la miro.

-él es tu hermano?!-sorprendida.

-si por qué?- viendo a Rin irse –oye Rin espera!- corriendo detrás de ella.

-Sesshomaru que alegría que volviste!- dijo Miroku llamando su atención.

-quien es esa chica?- viendo la puerta.

-eh ella es…- sabiendo bien como era su hermano, lo dudo-(_Sesshomaru es un poco de jugar con los sentimientos… creo que le jugare una broma para ver si enverada le interesa Rin… le diré a Inuyasha_)- Miroku sonrió ante su plan- bueno ella es la novia de Inuyasha…

-ah sí? Nunca me dijo…

-es de guardar secretos…

* * *

Inuyasha llego a la puerta deteniéndola, viendo que ella tenía la cabeza baja.

-que fue eso Rin? Tú no eres así- viendo que ella levanto la cara sonrojada- Rin que…

-Inuyasha… tu sabes que no te puedo mentir- se sonrojo mas- creo… creo que…

-te gusta Sesshomaru?- Rin se sonrojo aun mas.

-s-si es lindo…- mirando a otro lado- pero no le digas nada! ni a Miroku! Bueno creo que a Miroku si… ah! Por favor no le digas!

-tranquila para eso están los amigos- abriendo la puerta- adiós!- Rin se fue sin decir nada más.


	4. Chapter 4 amigos

**Capitulo 4: Amigos.**

Inuyasha estaba en su cuarto viendo sus libros, Miroku entro con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

-Inuyasha!- Miroku se sentó al lado de él.

-que quieres para entrar así a mi cuarto!

-bueno tengo una idea genial…- Inuyasha lo miraba confundido- recuerdas que ayer se encontraron Rin y tu hermano?

-si… a que vienes con esto?

-bueno a Sesshomaru le interesa Rin…

-lo dudo mucho…- Miroku lo miro sabiendo que algo escondía- Rin también le interesa…

-entonces cometí un error!- riéndose nervioso- le dije a Sesshomaru que Rin es tu novia…

-qué?! Rin no es mi novia! Ni siquiera me gusta!

-bueno… entonces le aremos esta pequeña broma, para ver si él gusta de ella…- pensando bien.

-pero Rin lo va a saber?

-no… ella no lo tiene que saber, de todos modos Sesshomaru y ella serán amigos…

-que bueno… entonces, quieres proteger a Rin de mi hermano- Inuyasha vio la hora- está bien! Vámonos.

En la calle caminaban pensando en, cómo convencer a Sesshomaru que su amiga, es su novia.

* * *

**Una semana.**

Rin estaba en su pupitre esperando a sus amigos, cuando ve a Kagome y Sango acrecerse a ella.

-hola chicas!

-Hola Rin- Sango sentándose al lado de ella- quieres caminar un rato con nosotras?

-está bien- Rin se levanto de su asiento.

Estaba en el patio estaban hablando, cuando Kagome le pregunto algo incomodo.

-oye Rin te quería preguntar… te gusta Inuyasha?

-qué?- sin entender su pregunta.

-te pregunta eso porque, a Kagome le gusta Inuyasha…- Sango se reía de Kagome al verla sonrojada.

-te gusta Inuyasha!-Rin se reía- solo te diré que Inuyasha para mi es mi hermano mayor! Siempre me cuida como si fuera una niña…

-no te gusta?- Kagome viéndola- pero él… pareciera que si…

-no… lo quiero mucho, pero como un hermano…

-también a Miroku?- Sango viéndola interesada.

-es igual… Sango- llamando su atención- te digo que si quieres ser su novia es medio tontito…

-que?! no me gusta!- enojada- es un pervertido, ayer lo salude cuando lo vi solo… me toco el trasero!

-ya veo porque tenía la mejilla roja- Riéndose.

* * *

Rin volvió a su casa, extrañada de que sus amigos no fueran a la escuela, se decidió a ir a la casa de ellos para preguntarle. En la casa de Inuyasha, Rin toco la puerta sin obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar cuando ve a alguien que no esperaba.

-que quieres niñita?- Sesshomaru viéndola.

-Rin! Y te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre!- entrando a la casa.

-quien te dejo entrar!- viéndola subir las escaleras.

-no te importa!- Rin siente que la agarran de la cintura levantándola- que haces suéltame!

-no- la dejo en un sofá de la sala- quédate aquí, ellos vendrán…

Rin se cruzo de brazos negándose a verlo, Sesshomaru sonríe viéndola como si fuera una niña. Después de varios minutos ella comienza a ponerse incomoda.

-oye!- llamándolo- me iré dile a Miroku e Inuyasha que vengan a mi casa…

-está bien…- Sesshomaru se levanta para acompañarla a la salida.

-gracias…

-Sesshomaru…- Rin lo mira sonriéndole.

-Sesshomaru?- ella se acerca a él- no quiero llevarme mal contigo… amigos!- dándole una mano.

Sesshomaru le da la mano en forma de amigos.

-eres desconfiado no?- con gracia de su comportamiento.

-solo un poco- sin verla.

-me tienes miedo?- riéndose de él por no verla- no soy mala, para que no me veas!

-tonterías…

-(_este tipo es el más frio que he visto! el hielo es mucho más cálido que él! Porque es así? Con tan hermosos ojos que deberían ser cálidos son.._)- Rin miro el piso triste.

-que tienes?- viendo que ella bajaba la cabeza-Rin…

-me… me llamaste por mi nombre- Rin sonrió, ella se levanto de su lugar y lo abrazo- gracias..

-por qué?- separándose de ella.

-por hacerme sentir, que no soy una basura para ti…-Rin lo volvió a abrazar, siendo correspondido su abrazo.

Sesshomaru la alejo un poco, Rin lo vio un poco, se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós!- corriendo a la puerta.

Sesshomaru se quedo inmóvil viéndola, tocando su mejilla donde le dio el beso.

* * *

Rin salió corriendo a su casa, encontrando a Inuyasha y Miroku en la calle caminando.

-hola! Qué hermoso día hoy! no?

-Rin que tienes?- Inuyasha la veía más feliz que antes.

-que no puedo estar feliz?!- Sonriéndoles- me voy a mi casa! Nos vemos!

-eso fue extraño…

-oye Miroku… dentro de una semana será el cumpleaños de Rin.

-tranquilo! Eso lo tengo!

Entraron a la casa, mientras Miroku le contaba su plan, para el cumpleaños de su amiga.


	5. Chapter 5 cumpleaños

**Capitulo 5: Cumpleaños.**

Era fin de semana, Rin estaba en su casa viendo al techo, salió de su casa a buscar a sus amigos. En la puerta toco varias veces sin que nadie la atendiera, Rin se sentó en la entrada llorando. Sesshomaru con su auto llego de su trabajo, viendo a Rin en la entrada de la casa.

-Rin?- colocándose al frente de ella viéndola llorar- Rin que tienes?

-es mi cumpleaños… y nadie está conmigo- llorando mas.

-no sabía que era tu cumpleaños…- levantándole el mentón, con una sonrisa en su rostro- feliz cumpleaños!- dándole un beso en la frente- ya deja de llorar…

-gracias que… que amable- levantándose del suelo abrazándolo- te quiero…-en vos baja.

-gracias- separándose de ella, viéndola sonrojada.

-eh yo no… no!- nerviosa mirándolo.

-no me quieres?

-si… pero no… no debiste oírlo!- dándose vuelta.

-oye Rin no quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?- Rin asiente con la cabeza, Sesshomaru la toma del brazo guiándola a su auto.

-no deberías hacerlo…

-no, pero quiero… somos amigos no?

-gracias eres un gran amigo- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en una banca de la plaza, buscando a Kagome y Sango.

-por donde tenemos que buscarlas?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-dijeron que estarían en este lugar a esta hora…- buscándolas al igual que Inuyasha.

-hola chicos!- dijo Kagome viéndolos.

-lamentamos llegar tarde!- Sango riéndose- tuvimos un pequeño retraso!

-eso ya no importa!- Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento

-bueno! nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, para buscar las cosas para la fiesta de Rin- dijo Sango – hice una lisa nos la dividiremos en dos- partiéndola en dos pedazo, dándosela a Inuyasha- Inuyasha tú iras con Kagome y yo con Miroku nos veremos en tu casa!

-no es mucho nos veremos!- Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron por su parte.

* * *

Kagome estaba viendo un pastel que se veía delicioso, con crema y cerezas.

-mira Inuyasha!- mostrándoselo- se ve delicioso!

-si a Rin le gustara.

Al salir de la tienda, cambian juntos por el parque.

-es hermosa esta tarde- Kagome viéndolo.

-si es muy bonita…-Inuyasha la miro, notando que estaba sonrojada- oye Kagome que tienes?

-eh? Ah! No es nada! jajaja!

-sí que eres extraña…

-A quien le dices extraña!- enojándose con lo que menciono.

-ah! No es nada!- riéndose, con una mano en su cabeza- tenemos que volver.

-Inuyasha- mirándolo nerviosa- te… te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo, tenemos tiempo!

-está bien…- la tomo de la mano guiándola.

* * *

Sango en otra tienda compraba lo que faltaba, un vestido para Rin como regalo de los tres.

-gracias por su compra!

Ellos dos salieron de la tienda volviendo a la casa, pasando por el centro de la ciudad veían que ya anochecía.

-deberíamos volver, no cree?- Sango mirando el cielo.

-si querida Sanguito- tomando su mano, viendo que se sonrojaba pero acabo el momento cuando bajo su mano a su trasero.

-pervertido!- dándole una abofeteada- eres un pervertido!- caminado en dirección a la casa.

* * *

Era de noche y toda la ciudad iluminada le daba un toque romántico, Sesshomaru caminaba al lado de Rin viéndola que temblaba.

-tienes frio?

-no- soltando un estornudo- creo que si- Sesshomaru se saco su saco colocándoselo a ella.

-estas bien?- Rin le tomo el brazo, sosteniéndose de él.

-no podría estar mejor…- Sesshomaru al escucharla la suelta- perdona creo que te molesto…

-no es eso… vámonos- caminado a su auto.

En el auto Rin lo veía sin comprenderlo.

-Sesshomaru?- él no la vio.

Rin guardo silencio todo el viaje a la casa, al llegar ella baja primero seguida de Sesshomaru. Rin en la entrada lo esperaba, viendo que él buscaba su llave.

-apúrate!- Sesshomaru llego junto a ella.

-Rin eres molesta- Rin bufo algo, que él no logro oír- Rin ya basta!

-basta de que tonto! No te dije nada!- Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros viéndola cara a cara- Se-Sesshomaru…- acercándose a él cerrando los ojos.

Él se acerco a ella queriendo besarla, pero un pensamiento intervino en su mente.

-(_ella es la novia de Inuyasha…_)- el se separo de ella entrando a la casa.

Rin lo ve subir las escaleras, camina hasta la sala encontrándose con sus amigos.

-hola Rin! Feliz cumpleaños!- todos abrazándola.

- gracias! Los quiero mucho!

Todos le entregaron el regalo a Rin, viendo el vestido hermoso de color negro con una línea roja en la parte de abajo.

-es hermoso!

-si podrás usarlo cuando quieras!- dijo Kagome.

La fiesta siguió, pero Rin no paraba de pensar en su día con Sesshomaru, y de él momento en que estaban los dos en la entrada.

-(_Sesshomaru… no te comprendo, porque te alejaste de mi? Yo quería ese beso…_)


	6. Chapter 6 amor no correspondiente?

**Capitulo 6: Amor no correspondiente?**

-tú padre hará una fiesta?- Rin viéndolo sin comprenderlo- estoy invitada no?

-sí pero…

-quieres una cita! Y yo sé muy bien con quien quieres ir!- Inuyasha se sonroja un poco- no te preocupes yo te ayudare… es sencillo, solo ve y dile!

-que fácil- irónico viendo su sonrisa- oye Rin! esto no es "sencillo" como tú dices!

-está bien! busca el momento adecuado…- levantándose de su asiento- y es este!

Inuyasha se quedo solo en el salón, Kagome entro en el salón viendo a Inuyasha solo.

-hola Inuyasha!- él no la mira- oye que tienes?

-Ka- Kagome tú… bueno es que… Kagome quisieras venir conmigo a una fiesta el viernes!

-está bien!- anotando en un papel la dirección de su casa- ve por mí a la noche.

-bu-bueno…

* * *

Rin caminaba por el pasillo viendo a todos los alumnos pasar, Sango paso al lado de ella molesta, Rin interesada la sigue al patio.

-Sango! Qué bueno que llegue!

-hola Rin!- sentándose debajo de un árbol Rin la imita.

-que tienes? estas tan molesta, No deberías estar así…

-es que… Miroku me invito a una cita, el viernes, no estoy segura de querer ir con él.

-bueno… él puede ser "medio" pervertido y todo eso… pero es una buena persona! Además tu le gustas! Pero no le digas…

-gracias…-Sango se levanto de su lugar a buscar a Miroku, Rin se quedo debajo del árbol viéndola correr.

* * *

Rin caminaba sola a su casa, ve a lo lejos a Sesshomaru que caminaba distraído.

-hola Sesshomaru!- acercándose a él.

-hola Rin…- siguiendo de largo sin verla.

-oye! Espera!- colocándose al frente de él- porque me evitas! No te echo nada!

-aja…- siguiendo.

-espera!- él no la escucha- ah! Eres el hombre más idiota que e conocido!

-que alegría…

-espera!- corre a su lado- Sesshomaru!

-que quieres? Tengo sueño y no quiero perder mi tiempo…

-pérdida de tiempo… gracias por decírmelo! Imbécil!

-y?- llegando a su casa.

-quieres decirme que te…- ella ve que no la escucha- no… no importa…

-que bueno…

-no importa…- ella se dio vuelta llorando- no te molestare más…

-sería lo mejor…- Sesshomaru se da vuelta viéndola llorar- no llores…

-como quieres que no…- Sesshomaru la guía a dentro de la casa sentándola en un sofá.

-tranquila- caminado a las escaleras- Inuyasha vendrá pronto…(_que idita que soy! no debí hacerla llorar… como me encantaría consolarte por mi estupidez pero… tu no me correspondes_) entrando a su cuarto.

* * *

Izayoi entro a la casa viendo a Rin recostada sobre el sofá llorando.

-mi niña!- sentándose a un costado- Rin…

-mamá!- ella la abrazo llorando aun mas- señora Izayoi…

-Rin querida…- acariciando su cabeza como a una niña- porque lloras?

-soy una tonta… porque… porque me enamore de él!

-qué?

-quiero volver con mi tía… quiero irme… no…- Izayoi se reía un poco.

-porque quieres hacerlo? No tienes que rechazar algo tan lindo como el amor…

- es un error! Él es un idiota!

-Rin de quien hablas?- Rin en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que decía, comenzándose a reír.

-ah! Creo que estoy alucinado o algo parecido! No es nada señora Izayoi!

-pero… pero no que estabas mal?

-hay no! Jajaja! Estoy más tontita que antes!

-quien te hizo llorar?

-no lo sé! nada sin importancia!

-Bueno- no muy segura viéndola- iras a la fiesta de mi esposo?- cambiando de tema.

-por supuesto! no me lo perdería!

-como iras? es lejos el lugar…

-bueno… le diré a Inuyasha que me lleve junto con su cita a la fiesta…

-espero que te guste! Llevaras a un chico?

-no… no lo sé!- riéndose con una mano en la cabeza.

-que bueno querida…

Rin no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

* * *

Inuyasha después de un par de horas llego a su casa junto con Miroku, Rin se levanto de donde estaba viéndolos.

-chicos que bueno que están aquí!

-Rin no te encontrábamos por ningún lugar…-Inuyasha viéndola actuar, extraño.

-lo sé! pero tu mamá me retuvo en la sala…

-porque motivo?- Miroku viéndola.

-ninguno!- riéndose nerviosa- quieren ir al cine!

-bueno quien pagara esta vez…- Miroku y Rin lo miraron.

-yo page la otra vez el parque…- cruzándose de brazos Rin.

- y yo la pizza con la bebida…- igual Miroku.

-pero…pero!

-no nada de peros hoy te toca!- Rin y Miroku burlándose.

-sí que son controladores…- Rin y Miroku chocaron sus manos en forma de triunfo, riéndose de su amigo.


	7. Chapter 7 accidente

**Capitulo 7: Accidente.**

Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras con una remera negra corta y pantalones cómodos, encontrándose con Inuyasha sentados en ellas.

-hola Inuyasha- sentándose a su lado- que te pasa? Malhumor?

-deja de molestar- viéndolo vestido con otra ropa- que paso con tu traje? No trabajas?

-si.. Pero papá me dio el día libre hoy y mañana- viéndolo sin su uniforme de la universidad- no tienes clases?

-no tenemos libre…

-que bueno…- levantándose caminando a la cocina.

-Sesshomaru- Inuyasha lo mira- con quien iras a la fiesta de papá?

-no iré… me quedare en casa…

- Como que no! Pero papá dijo, que quería que estuviéramos con él…

-lo siento pero no puedo…- se fue a la cocina, sin querer contestar otra pregunta de su hermano.

Inuyasha se quedo en ese lugar sin moverse, ve para arriba a Miroku caminado soñoliento.

-hola… al parecer los mostros si existen, viendo tu cara…- Miroku tenía unas ojeras mas su cara de sueño.

-jajá… que bromista- Inuyasha se reía de la cara de su amigo.

-no dormiste?

-no tu no me dejaste con tus ronquidos hermano…

-mira quién habla de roncar por las noches… deberías cerrar la puerta.

-tú también- cae en el suelo durmiéndose.

-oye no te duermas!- levantándolo- tienes que escucharme!- Miroku lo mira interesado en lo que tenía que decir- Sesshomaru actúa más extraño que antes…

-porque lo dices?

- mira! Es nuestro hermano, creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad…

-no aún no! Él tiene que saber cómo lidiar con esto… además Rin le tiene que decir la verdad…

-como? Tú le dijiste a Rin el plan…

-no… Sesshomaru tiene que preguntarle "Inuyasha es tu novio" y Rin le contestara que no y el resto que lo arreglen ellos…

-que plan tan brillante…- irónico.

* * *

Rin se estaba arreglando el cabello, pensando en que se quería hacer.

-ah! No sé qué hacer!- mirándose en el espejo- mejor me lo dejare suelto…

Rin se dejo su largo cabello que cubría una parte de su espalda, buscando su vestido el de su cumpleaños, viéndose en el espejo colocándose unos zapatos lisos. Termino con arreglarse, caminado a la casa de Inuyasha esperándolo en la entrada, de pronto siente la melodía de su celular sonar.

-" hola soy Inuyasha Rin perdona pero no puedo llevarte a la fiesta"- Rin apaga su celular, quedándose sentada en la entrada.

Sesshomaru volvía con su auto, de una reunión importante que necesitaba su presencia, él estaciona al frente de la casa, viéndola con sus manos cubrir su cara.

-Rin que haces aquí?

-eh?- levantando la cara viéndolo- hola…

-no me vas a contestar?- con tono autoritario.

-es que no sé cómo llegar…

-qué?

-Inuyasha me dijo que vendría a llevarme a la fiesta pero… y lo comprendo…

-quieres que te lleve?- dándole una mano.

-no tengo mucha confianza en ti…- sin verlo.

-deberías… como llegaras?- Rin lo mira, tenía razón, como llegar a un lugar que no sabe donde es, Rin le dio la mano, aceptando su ayuda.

Sesshomaru al verla hermosa con ese vestido, desvía la mirada mirando en dirección al auto.

* * *

En el camino ninguno de los dos se miraba ni siquiera se hablaban, Rin no podía seguir con ese silencio incomodo.

-Sesshomaru, donde queda la fiesta de tú padre?

-lejos…- restándole importancia a la pregunta.

-al menos te pregunte bien!

-silencio no puedo conducir con tus gritos insoportables!

-tú eres un insoportable! Solo te pregunte- mirando la ventana- y tú no te pudiste arreglar mas para la fiesta?

-no me quedo en ese lugar- dando una curva cerrada que daba a una bajada de arboles.

-pero es la fiesta de tú padre?!

-no tengo muchos deseos de ir…- dando otra curva.

- pero… no piensas en él? Es tú papá!

-si lo hago pero la razón es otra…- dando otra curva más despacio.

-cuál es la razón?

-la razón es…

-cuidado!- Sesshomaru ve un animal en el camino, obligándolo a doblar perdiendo el control de su auto.

El auto de Sesshomaru fue colina abajo, él hacia todo lo posible por esquivar los arboles, haciendo que su auto perdiera el control y chocara con un árbol dejándolos inconscientes, Sesshomaru ve aun consiente a Rin sana y salva pero el golpe le gano desmayándose.


	8. Chapter 8 perdidos

**Capitulo 8: perdidos en un bosque o en el amor. **_Lemon_

Rin abro los ojos viendo una manta cubriéndola sintiendo un poco de frio, desvió la vista viendo la ventana que estaba nublado, pero no noto a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru?- levantándose saliendo por la puerta.

Rin salió del auto, viendo la parte de adelante destruida.

-fue difícil mantener el auto en control…- Sesshomaru se coloco a su lado.

-Sesshomaru estas bien!- abrazándolo, él se aleja de ella.

-Rin tenemos que irnos…

-pero a donde? no sé dónde queda la calle?

-yo tampoco, la lluvia cubrió las marcas de neumáticos del auto…

-cuantos días llevamos aquí?

-Un día- Sesshomaru la nota sonrojada- Rin que tienes?

-porque lo preguntas?- el coloca su mano en su frente.

-tienes un poco de fiebre…- le tomo un mano guiándola al auto haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas.

-pe-pero me siento bien, no tienes que hacerlo…- Sesshomaru la recostó en uno de los asientos cubriéndola con su saco.

-no digas tonterías…- saliendo del auto- duerme un rato te repondrás…- Rin se quedo dormida.

* * *

Izayoi caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada.

-donde podrán estar?- pregunto a su esposo.

-no lo sé… Sesshomaru me dijo que se quedaría aquí- pensando en donde podría llegar a estar.

-pero Rin también desapareció!- Miroku y Inuyasha escucharon lo que dijo su madre.

-qué?!

-como que Rin desapareció?- pregunto Miroku.

-si ayer no vino a la fiesta, cuando volvimos Sesshomaru tampoco estaba…- contesto su padre.

-Sesshomaru se llevo a Rin?!- pregunto Inuyasha suponiendo otra cosa.

-no…- Izayoi colocando una mano en su hombro- una señora los vi que se fueron en el auto de Sesshomaru, Rin tenía el vestido para la fiesta, Sesshomaru tenía su traje de trabajo…

-y eso no justifica que pueden estar en un lugar privado…

-Sesshomaru no contesta su celular al igual que Rin… nadie los ha visto, ni tampoco el auto de Sesshomaru…

-pero donde estarán?- Miroku no se le ocurría una posibilidad.

-no lo sabemos…- Inu no taisho preocupado viéndolos.

* * *

Rin veía las estrellas desde la ventana, cubriéndose con en saco de Sesshomaru.

-(_que hermosa noche…_)- Rin vía la luna menguante.

Ella nota en la puerta a Sesshomaru sentarse en el césped, Rin sale del auto con su saco, cubriéndose.

-hola!- sentándose a su lado- donde fuiste?- él la ignoraba mirando la luna- Sesshomaru…

-que quieres Rin?- sin verla.

-quieres decirme de una buena vez! porque me ignoras!- ella mira que no se da vuelta.

-Rin deja de hacer tantas preguntas…

-pero quieres al menos verme! Soy tan horrible para que no me veas?!

-no…

-entonces mírame!- él no la escucha- Sesshomaru!

-qué?- la mira con esa expresión fría.

Rin al verlo así, se levanta de su lugar intentando contener las lágrimas.

-no te molestare mas…- Rin comenzó a llorar- perdón por molestarte tanto…

-no me molestas…- se levanta colocándose al frente de ella tomándola del mentón- no me molesta Rin…

-porque me ignoras? Me haces sentir mal, una molestia…

-quieres saber por qué?-él se acerca acorralándola, Rin asiente nerviosa- eres tú…

-q- que?- Sesshomaru se acerca más a ella.

-me tienes encantado contigo- se acerca rosando sus labios- no puedo estar cerca de ti… eres hermosa…

Rin lo abraza dándole un tierno beso que Sesshomaru lo profundizo, volviéndolo apasionado dejando a Rin inconsciente con su beso. Él la tomo de la cintura con una mano, abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto, recostando a Rin en el asiento de atrás sin dejar de besarla.

-Sesshomaru…- Rin no reaccionaba- te amo…

Él al escucharla la besa con mas pación, dejando la mente de Rin en blanco. Comenzó a acariciarla en los muslos con una mano, escuchando pequeños gemidos departe de ella, con su mano libre bajo la cremallera del vestido de Rin, al hacerlo le saco con cuidado de no romperlo dejándola con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado comenzando a besarla en el cuello sin dejar ningún espacio sin probar, Rin no paraba de gemir, Sesshomaru empezó a besar uno de sus pechos y con una mano a manosear el otro, al terminar izo lo mismo con el otro. Rin le desprende los botones de la camisa de Sesshomaru dejando ver, su bien formado torso, recorriéndolo con sus manos. Sesshomaru le saca la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Rin se sonroja viéndolo, Sesshomaru le sonríe desprendiéndose el cinturón, Rin lo ayudo a sacarle el pantalón junto con su bóxer dejando desnudo, colocándose en posición abriéndole las piernas.

-Se-Sesshomaru…- él la mira- so-soy vir- virgen…

-descuida tendré cuidado…- Rin mira entre las piernas viéndolo.

-es muy grande! No entrara!- Sesshomaru se reía- de que te ríes?

-te amo…

Comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado de no dañarla moviéndose despacio, escuchaba los gemidos de Rin de dolor, preocupándose un poco.

-Rin estas bien?- parando sus movimientos.

-s-si sigue… quier más...

Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápido escuchándola gemir de placer de Rin, haciéndola llegar a su clímax saliendo con cuidado de ella dejándola descansar.

-que pasa Sessh?- él la mira confundido- te molesta que te llame así?

-no me encanta…- Rin le hace lugar para que se recostara al lado de ella, Sesshomaru la abrazo cubriéndola con su saco para que no tuviera frio, quedando los dos profundamente dormidos.


	9. Chapter 9 te amo no lo olvides

**Capitulo 9: Te amo no lo olvides.**

Sesshomaru despertó viendo a Rin dormida entre sus brazos, besando su hombro desnudo con cariño.

-Rin…- viéndola más hermosa que antes- (_Rin no pudo creer que te tengo entre mis brazos… tan hermosa y tranquila… cuanto te amo_)- sonriendo besando su cabeza, pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente- ("_ella es la novia de Inuyasha"_) -Sesshomaru se alejo de ella viéndola- (_que...que he hecho? Qué diablos hice!_)

Se levantó lo más rápido colocándose sus pantalones, saliendo afuera del auto. Con una mano en su cabeza cubriéndose la cara, sin saber qué hacer, veía a Rin dormir desnuda viendo cada vez su error.

-(_por qué? Ella no me pertenece… nunca lo hará! Pero no pude, soy tan débil! Ella es la novia de mi hermano! Mi cuñada! Soy la peor basura que existe!... no me voy a perdonar nunca!...Rin…_)

Rin despertó sin sentir a Sesshomaru a su lado, al levantarse lo ve afuera, muy confundido, ella se coloca la camisa de Sesshomaru que la cubría bien, saliendo afuera del auto.

-sessh que haces aquí?- tomándole el hombro.

-Rin que haces así?- sacando de adentro del auto su saco, colocándoselo a ella.

-gracias…- dándole un beso- no me contestaras?

-Salí a tomar aire fresco…- Rin se coloca al frente de él haciendo que la abrazara de espaldas.

-tenemos que vestirnos, tenemos que volver a casa…- dándole besos, notándolo algo distinto- que tienes sessh?

-Rin no podemos estar juntos…- ella al escucharlo se separa-Rin… hermosa.

-a que rayos te refieres con eso?! Que fue lo de anoche?!

-Rin yo…

-no te quiero escuchar! Inuyasha tenían razón nunca debí fijarme en ti! Eres una basura! La peor persona que conocí en mi vida!

-Inuyasha?

-si él es mi mejor amigo! Que creías?! Te odio idita! Te dije que era virgen y aun así me hiciste el amor… yo te amo! Y… y me dices esto!

Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos besándola, Rin le pegaba pero callo rendida en sus brazos.

-no me prestes atención…- siguiendo con el beso.

-tonto…-entre besos. Se separaron y empezaron a caminar

* * *

En la tarde ellos llegaron a la ciudad sin saber por dónde ir, Rin se detiene un rato viendo una vidriera con postres, escuchando un gruñido.

-tienes hambre?- Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura.

-no vámonos- sonrojándose cuando escucha otro gruñido.

-entremos- al entrar ven un montón de postres dulces y con aspecto delicioso- elige lo que quieras…

Rin eligió una rebanada de pastel, dándole un beso como agradecimiento. En la banca de una plaza se sentaron los dos.

-eres un amor! Gracias!- dándole barios besos.

-no es para tanto- dándole otro beso más apasionado.

-Sesshomaru… no crees que deberíamos seguir?

-sí, pero tu casa y la mía están del otro lado de la ciudad…- pensando como llegarían a la casa- creo que deberíamos buscar hospedaje en un hotel…

-tú quieres otra cosa…- él le sonríe dándole un beso.

Sesshomaru nota a un hombre de las autoridades acercarse a ellos, lo que asusto un poco a Rin sin saber qué pasaba.

* * *

Inu no taisho estaba en su escritorio viendo algunos papeles, su teléfono empezó a sonar, al atenderlo Izayoi entro viendo a su esposo cortar la llamada.

-que sucede amor?

-los encontraron!- levantándose de su asiento.

-qué? Están a salvo!- lo abrazo.

Inuyasha y Miroku entraron al estudio de su padre, viéndolos contentos.

-porque tanta alegría?- Miroku los veía, sin ver la razón.

-si, Sesshomaru y Rin llevan desaparecidos dos días…

-bueno ya no más!- su padre los abrazo- me acaban de informar que los encontraron en una plaza al otro lado de la ciudad…

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas de dudas.

* * *

Por la noche Sesshomaru y Rin llegaron a la casa, bajando del auto Rin le toma la mano dándole un beso. Toda la familia de Sesshomaru lo recibió con un abrazo, al igual que Rin, haciéndolos entrar a la casa. Se sentaron todos en una mesa grande mientras Izayoi preparaba la cena para todos.

-díganos que les paso?- pregunto su padre.

-bueno…- Sesshomaru le conto todo menos su noche con Rin.

Al terminar la cena, Rin volvió a su casa sintiéndose sola entre los muros de la casa, se retiro de su vestido colocándose en ropa interior tirándose a su cama.

-quieres que te acompañe?- Rin se levanta viéndolo entrar a su cuarto por la ventana.

-que haces?! Estás loco!- levantándose recibiendo un apasionado beso de él.

-me hacías falta a mi lado…- recostándola en la cama- puedo?

-si- tomando con su mano su cara besándolo.

-te amo no lo olvides…- entre besos.

-nunca mi amor…


	10. Chapter 10 un año despues

**Capitulo 10: ****Un año después.**

Rin estaba en clases estudiando, al sonar el timbre todos entraron y Kagome se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola Rin- viéndola estudiar- no estudiaste?

-sí, Sesshomaru me dejo estudiando hasta tarde… él es muy estricto en este tema…

-es asombroso! Tu esposo en muy atento…- Rin sonríe viendo su anillo.

-si él es así…

El profesor entro a la clase escribiendo en la pisara, Rin comenzó a sentirse extraña en la pansa.

-profesor!- Rin levanto la mano- puedo ir a fuera no me siento bien…

-señorita Hasekura puede ir…

Rin camino tranquila pero se cubrió la boca, corriendo del salón, Kagome la miraba sin entender que le sucedía.

-profesor! Iré con Rin para ver si está bien…- el profesor asintió.

* * *

Rin en la enfermería se sentía mareada, pero a la vez con hambre.

-señorita Hasekura- llamo la enfermera, un tanto anciana- tiene familiares cerca?

-si…mi esposo- Rin le dio su celular con el número de Sesshomaru- él vendrá por mí…

-está bien…- llamándolo por el celular de Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en la casa haciendo un poco de ejercicio, con la música fuerte, sin escuchar su celular, varios minutos después, él lo ve viendo cinco llamadas perdidas de Rin.

-rayos!- marco el número de ella- contesta… hola Rin?

-no habla la enfermera de la universidad, la señorita Rin se encuentra mal y le pediré que venga a buscarla…

-iré en un minuto…- cortando buscando la llaves de su auto.

* * *

Rin veía a la anciana cortar la llamada.

-le contesto?!

-si querida, vendrá.

Sesshomaru llego llevándose a Rin a casa sin preguntarle nada, al llegar él la ayuda levantándola.

-sessh no estoy tan mal!- sonrojándose.

Él la ignoro llevándola a su cama recostándola, sacándole los zapatos y dejando una ropa en la cama.

-cámbiate, iré a prepararte algo de comer…- Rin lo miraba con ternura.

Después de cambiarse ella se cubre con las sábanas, quedando calentita en su cama.

* * *

Kagome llego a la enfermería viendo que no estaba.

-se le ofrece algo?

-sí, busco a Rin Taisho Hasekura…

-si hace un rato se retiro, se sentía mareada…

Kagome se fue al salón sabiendo que se repondría.

* * *

Rin se sentía mejor sentándose en la cama viendo que era de noche.

-Sesshomaru- Rin no lo ve por ningún lado- Sesshomaru!- nada. Rin sonríe levantándose de la cama, vistiéndose saliendo de la casa.

Camino un par de minutos llegando a una farmacia, entro a comprar lo que necesitaba y fue a su casa. Al entrar no nota a Sesshomaru cerca o que estuviera en ese lugar, entro más relajada pero al llegar a su cuarto lo encontró más que enojado.

-Se-Sessho-ma-maru…- él se levanto de la cama, sentándola a ella.

-Rin- con tono autoritario y muy enojado.

-q-que?

-te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa descansando! No que salieras a pasear! Qué pasaría si te desmayas?! O algo malo!

-no soy una niña!- levantándose- no eres mi papá para darme ordenes!

-no son ordenes! Es por tu salud yo me preocupo por ti!

-pero no me tienes confianza!

-sí que la tengo! Pero no seas una niña malcriada!

-niña malcriada?! Lo dice el hombre que no me hablaba, porque nunca te atreviste a preguntarme si era mi novio?!

-ya sabes cómo son las cosas!

-LAR-GA-TE! AHORA!

Sesshomaru salió de su cuarto furioso, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, Rin dio un grito de furia. Paso un rato con la puerta cerrada viendo al techo, acordándose de lo que compro en la farmacia.

-me olvide…- viendo la caja con un test de embarazo leyendo que tenía que hacer.

En la mañana Rin se hizo el test de embarazo dejándola sin palabras.

-estoy embarazada!- viendo que daba positivo- voy a tener un bebé!- Saltando de alegría.

Salió del baño tirándose en su cama contenta, tirando pequeñas patadas como una niña pequeña, abrazándose a ella misma.

-hola bebé… soy tu mami…- acariciando su vientre.

Rin se cambio de ropa colocándose la de la universidad, saliendo de su cuarto sin ver a Sesshomaru, acordándose de que él se fue furioso, ella se preparó el desayuno llorando. Al salir caminando a la universidad, se encuentra con Kagome e Inuyasha caminando tomados de las manos.

-hola Rin!- Rin no los miro seguía perdida entre lagrimas.

-Rin hola! qué bueno que…- Kagome la vio llorar- Rin que…

-Kagome!- Rin la abrazo llorando más- Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru se fue!

-qué?!- Inuyasha sorprendido.

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11 fin

**Capitulo 11: Final.**

Rin estaba en la entrada de la universidad, viendo a todos salir volviendo a sus casas y otros simplemente besándose, Rin lloraba a más no poder, sintiendo una mano en su hombro.

-Rin no llores, con tan hermoso rostro- Rin levanto la vista viendo a Sesshomaru arrodillado al frente de ella.

-que haces?- Rin dejo de verlo.

Sesshomaru la tomo de su mentón dándole un apasionado beso, que ella no le correspondió.

-Rin perdóname…

-te fuiste sin decirme nada creí… creí que me habías abandonado…

-nunca te dejaría…- le da una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- nos vamos…

Rin asiente con la cabeza, tomando su brazo abrazándolo.

-te amo sessh…- él la besa con mas pación dejándola caer a sus brazos.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban junto tomados de las manos, parando en una plaza llena de arboles.

-que hacemos aquí?- sentándose en la banca.

-Kagome quería decirte algo muy importante…- ella lo mira viéndolo nervioso- Kagome te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Inuyasha- ella asiente con la cabeza- SI! Si quiero!

-Si!- colocándole en anillo en la mano- te amo Kagome- dándole un tierno beso, para luego seguir caminado los dos abrazados.

-Kagome…

-si Inuyasha?

-hoy habrá una cena familiar quieres ir?

-por supuesto! Después de todo seremos familia…

-si…

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en su cama nervosa, viendo a Sesshomaru acostado con los ojos cerrados.

-Sesshomaru…

-que amor…- sin abrir los ojos.

-sessh podrías abrir los ojos?- él se levanto abriendo los ojos viéndola sonreír.

-que tienes?

-esta mañana yo… me hice un test… de embarazo y… y dio positivo…

-q-que?

-estoy embarazada!

Sesshomaru al escucharla comienza a besarla por todas partes, recostándola en la cama sacándole la ropa con cuidado.

-sessh…- él dejo de besarla.

-que…

-recuerda que dentro de dos horas, tenemos que ir a la casa de mis suegros…

-entonces durare dos horas en hacerte el amor…

Por la noche Rin despierta rodeada con los brazos de Sesshomaru, dándose vuelta viendo la hora.

-Sesshomaru! Despierta!- él abre los ojos vagamente- nos dormimos! teníamos que estar hace una hora!

* * *

Izayoi estaba en la mesa junto con su esposo, Inuyasha y su novia, Miroku era el único que faltaba, ya que estaba de luna de miel con sango.

-donde podrán esta?- Izayoi veía la hora.

-no creo que vengan hoy la vi demasiado triste a Rin…- Inuyasha recordando lo de esta mañana.

-vendrán…- Inu no taisho escucho la puerta abrirse viendo a Rin y Sesshomaru tomados de las manos, saludaron a todos.

Al terminar la cena Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos.

-familia!- Inuyasha mira a Kagome sonriéndole- quería decirles que Kagome y yo nos vamos a casar!

-ah! Mi bebé se casara!- su madre lo abrazo y también a Kagome – los felicito!

-que alegría hijo!

-que suerte tienes Kagome!- Rin riéndose de su amiga.

-también nosotros tenemos algo que decirles…- Sesshomaru estaba cruzado de brazos.

-qué es?- Inuyasha viendo a su hermano sonreírle.

-estoy embarazada!- Rin gritando de la emoción.

-qué?!- todos menos ellos dos.

-pero no dijeron, que esperarían a fin de año cuando terminaras tu estudio Rin?- Inu no taisho confundido.

-si… pero creo que Sesshomaru se adelanto…-Rin lo mira cerrar los ojos.

-bueno te felicito querida!

-al igual que yo!- los dos la abrazaron.

Al terminar con todo Sesshomaru y Rin se fueron caminando a su casa tomados de la mano. En la casa Sesshomaru la recostó en su cama besándola.

-te amo sessh…

-yo también- Rin le da un beso- sabes Rin…

-que cosa mi amor…

-te amo…

-ya lo sé!- dándole un beso- yo estoy muy feliz en saber que correspondiste mi amor…

-es un amor correspondido- dándole otro beso- te amo…- abrazándola quedando dormidos, entre sueños Sesshomaru la cuidaba acariciando su vientre protegiéndolos, sintiéndose muy bien con esa sensación.

**FIN…**

**Hola bueno esta historia es más corta que las otras pero espero que les haya gustado… un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
